Germaine
Germaine was the original main charactor of Neurotically Yours when it was originally a comic produced by Jim Mathers. She is voiced by Dawn Bennett. She is was a slender teenage goth girl. She owns Foamy and is often annoyed by him excessively. She spends almost all of her time with Foamy, which puts her in a sour mood. Germaine appears to live alone and have no source of income, yet she takes care of herself and buys things. Germaine is often harrassed by men, but seems to talk about it happening more than it actually happens, sort of in a form of self-flattery. She spends much of her time at her computer, writing poetry that Foamy doesn't understand. Whenever Germaine goes out, it's usually for a cup of coffee, her favorite drink. She has issues with denial and displacement whenever she gains weight, which really makes Foamy mad, because he's usually the one who has to tell her. Germaine is stalked by Anchovie, a man with many jobs, who floats about, noticing every part of her. She appears to have no friends, so she stays solitary. Germaine absolutely can't stand how porn is the majority of her e-mail, which seems to flow in unabated no matter what she does, however Begley told the beloved fans that Germaine is obsessed with sex and actually owns vibrating underwear and that she's not wearing panties, as well. She is also bothered by the oppression feminine aspects such as car washes with college girls and horror movies with screaming teenage girls in them. She also hates Valentine's Day, the holiday she says that is for men acting romantic for 5 minutes in order to get up a woman's skirt. In recent webisodes Germaine has shaved her head and gained weight intentionally, inorder to "defeminize" herself. Her butt has become huge and she is gaining more and more with each passing episode. In the episode "Subliminal Cuts," she appeared in a spoof car advertisement with the letters BBW on her nipples; BBW stands for "big beautiful woman" and is linked to some sexual subcultures concerning larger women. She is a gothic-dressed young woman who is probably a teenage high school student living in New York City (as specified in "Foamy Fan Mail XIV" at 0:17). She wears the cult classic goth glasses, has a nose ring, and multiple ear/body piercings. Her hair is dyed purple most of the time, with the exception with her shaving her head in "Change of Face" (from here, it seems that Mathers is starting to get back on the original storyline, but Foamy's rants are still more popular so it may be a while). It seems that she is a natural blonde, according to episode "Travel Log" and she says she's run out of hair dye. When she comes back from her travles she reveals a whole new Germaine. She is thinner now (but still has big breast), has medium length hair dyed blue, and wears a white (non-sexual, except how it shows of her clevage) corset like shirt with a white knee length skirt. The original story usually depicted Germaine expressing her angst at the oppression of women in the modern world as her poetry (how she makes a living) goes unread and unappreciated. She gets down into such a dark place that she doesn't seem to care, allowing herself to be treated like a piece of meat while regaining some enlightenment in the end. As the cartoon was released, her pet squirrel Foamy was more popular than her in his rants so her character, though still major, has taken a backseat to Foamy and his escapades. Currently in the cartoon her character has gained a large amount of weight and said, "Screw society and its idealistic beauty." It was implied that she had resorted to prostitution for a while to earn her living. The pizza guy is still obsessed with her, though no offical pairing has been made (but was hinted at it in "V-Day"). It is also (sort of) confirmed in 'Chamber of Human Horrors'. NakednessEdit Nakedness sectionEdit Germaine is often requested to be seen naked by various people, mostly through Foamy Fan Mail. She and Foamy both absolutely hate this, and have no end of verbal abuse for those who request this. The closest things that Germaine has ever come to actually being naked, however, was in Web Cam, where she almost completely removed her shirt before the camera turned off and she is often seen in just her underwear. It has often been used as a taunt or a running gag in that Germaine will at some point remove her clothes for her "beloved" fans; we just don't know when. On an interesting note, however, Germaine is Wiccan: a denomination that often conducts ceremonies while "skyclad" (without clothing). FriendsEdit Friends sectionEdit In the special episodes, she is friends with Mutie. Though she hates her perfect tits, one may wonder if this influenced her later efforts to grow some by becoming obese. Appearance(s) Category:Characters